


Gone

by shutters



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutters/pseuds/shutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You said you would always be there for me, always stay by my side. But you sure as hell didn't say that when the accident happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

You said you would always be there for me, always stay by my side. But you sure as hell didn't say that when the accident happened.

**Author's Note:**

> new work, might post a chappie soon. xx


End file.
